User blog:Heat786™/786 vs Khaos
ONE Pickle looked through the window of the DragINN at the Khaotic rule currently taking place over the Dragonvale Islands. The Dragonvale Islands were not what they used to be. Ever since Parliment was taken over by the Khaos gang, things had not been the same. The air was polluted, the sewage was filthy, but most peculiar of all, the dragons seemed to be in a depression. It was a very peculiar sight to see dragons in a melancholic state. The normally perky Plant Dragon was looking rather dreary in the past 2 years. Pickle knew this had to be stopped...but how? ~ ~ ~ ~ Heat went to the Ye Olde Buffet like he did every morning before going to the Dragon Library to get a new book. He sat down next to a man at the bar of whom he had often seen around the islands but never engaged in a conversation with him. He was about the same age as him with a newspaper in his hand. The man expression was quite similar to the one that had been on the dragons' faces...dreary. "Hello," Heat said as he plopped down on the chair. "Hi," the man responded in a melancholic tone. "How are you today?" "The same way I've been the past two years," he answered in the same tone. "I know what you mean," Heat said, "Dragonvale used to be a fun place to live, but not so much now." The man didnt answer and continued reading the DV Inquiry, the islands newspaper. He ordered his normal coffee and plant eggs, enjoyed his meal, and got up to leave. The man next to him got up moments before him and whispered "follow me" into Heat's ear. Heat didnt object and followed him. They meandered down the gold paths of the city. They went through the designated dragosn area and noticed how sad they were. Its a shame, ''he thought. ''They should be flying around happily, not sad. ''They left the dragons' area and then onto the stone paths that led to the woods. They stooped at a treehouse that was barely noticable due to camoflaugue in a red tree. "Up!" the man said. Heat didnt oblect and climbed the tree. He was shocked when he entered. He saw dragons! They were the last thing he expected to see! But then he realized they werrent just any dragons, they were limited dragons, only available at certain points of the year. He tred to think of the names of them then it hit him. They were baby Love and Butterfly Dragons. ''Wow! ''Heat thought to himself. Then the man spoke, "Hello, I am Pickle," His voice wasnt as melancholic now, "I am sick of the rule of Khaos on this island. It needs to be stopped!" his voice boomed around the treehouse. "How do u expect to do that?" Heat countered. "A Revolution. Led by me and you, to rise up, and vanquish Khaos." Heat was stunned, this man was serious, "I...I....dont know," he stuttered, "Theres no way we can do th-" He was cutoff. "All we need are some more people...and we already have these," Pickle raised the baby Love and Butterfly dragons with a grin from ear to ear. "What people would be ridiculous enough to join us!" "Anyone and everyone who is sick of the Khaos gang!" "I guess I'll join your cause," Heat said, "But if we dont have 7 members in a week, I'm leaving." "Fair enough," Pickle smiled, "You wont regret it." "Lets get recruiting!" Heat said doubtfully. TWO ''Its been two years already, ''Hurricane thought to himself. As he layed on his bed in the Khaos Castle, he thought of the past two years. He thought of when he was recruited by Liber, the leader, founder, and mastermind behind Khaos. The inital news had been so shocking. He remembered Liber's words as if they had been spoken yesterday, "Today, shall be the beginning. Today, we will turn a new page of history in the legacy of the Dragonvale Islands. Today, we take it over." Silence had followed, but that soon ended and applause erupted. They had succeed in taking over parliment, with the help of two special dragons, the Seasonal and Fire dragons which had since died of age. No one had been foolish enough to take the Khaos Organization on, nor did anyone think any would. They had the advantage. They ruled the dragons of the Islands. If anyone came up with the ridiculous idea to challenge them, they'd lose, no doubt about it. ~ ~ ~ ~ ''Hmm, ''Heat thought ''how do you suppose were gonna do this? Finding new members in the crowed Dragonvale Islands isn't going to be an easy task. "Let's go!" Pickle said. "Where are we going?" Heat questioned. Pickle chuckled, "To recruit new members silly!" He walked out the door and down the ladder. Heat obediantly followed. "How are we supposed to find these recuits?" Heat wondered. "'How are we supposed to find these recruits?'" Pickle mimicked, "The same way I found you silly!" He chuckled, "I'll take the buffet, you take the library." The two parted ways and walked towards their respective destinations. Heat walked into the library and greeted the librarian, Glammy, like he did every morning and walked around the library. Finding no obvious people not happy with the way the Islands were being run, he tried engaging in conversation with some, but that failed when he was insulted and told to "leave me alone or I will make you!" After failing at conversations, he decided to try and check out a book about Khaos. He walked up to Glammy and asked, "Are there any books about the Khaos Oganization?" "Oh plenty! Perhaps to many!" Despite her saying itwith a smile, it was clear to sense the hostility in her voice. Heat took this opportunity and took the "Pickle" approach and said, "Follow me." She looked at him side ways but said "What the heck," got up from her chair behind the desk, and said "I have my pepper spray if you try anything." Heat laughed and said, "You wont need it." He lead her to the red tree forest where the treehouse was and brought her up. "Why am i here?" Glammy asked as she went up. "Have patience hunni!" Heat said. He barely had time to see the hand coming at him before it was across his face. "Don't call me hunni!" she said, "Why am i here?" "I am part of a group to take down Khaos!" She looked at him, "You're crazy!" ""I am completely serious," Heat said, "Will you help?" She was astounded that he was evenm thinking of this, "How would we even win?" "With these," Heat motioned towards the two dragons laying in the corner of the room sound asleep. Her jaw dropped. Heat wondered how she didnt see them. "I think I'll help you guys. Who's the leader?" "I dont know if we have a Leader persay, but if we did, it would be pickle." "Ok. I'm tired of the Khaos rule, and I'm happy to help," she smiled. He thought of the pure beauty in her smile. Then, for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she was. No! ''He thought We couldn't be together even if we tried. Our main focus should be the revolution.'' ~ ~ ~ ~ As soon as Pickle walked in the door of the Ye Olde Buffet, he saw to characters having a heated discussion. One of them, the smaller, was guiltily looking around as he talked, as if something was up. Pickle, having a feeling what they rwere talking about, sat down at the table with them. Their converstaion came to a hault. "What's up?" Pickle asked. Both men looked at each other. One of them, the bigger, said, "umm nothing," while the other said, "Why do you ask?" Pickle smiled and said, "Not happy with Khaos are you?" Both instantly looked at eachother, then pickle whispered, "Im not either. I am starting a revolution." The bigger one said, "We're in!" The smaller one said, "I'm" not so sure." "I already have 1 member! He's outrecruiting so we could possibly have more!" He smiled, and used his main pitch, "And i already have dragons." "I'm in!" the smaller said after a few minutes of thought. Pickle then told them to get up and follow him. He led them to the treehouse and came across Heat and a new member. "Pickle! This is Glammy! A new member!" Heat shouted as Pickle climbed the ladder, "Did u have any luck?" Pickle smiled as he got off the aldder, "You tell me." Heat saw the two men get off the ladder. "Yay!" Heat exclaimed, "Im Heat and u are...?" "I'm Poke," said the smaller, "and thats Omega." "I'm Glammy!" said glammy from the corner where she was holding the baby dragons. When Poke and Omega saw the dragons, they were astounded. Why does everyone get shocked when they see the dragons. I bet theyed be even more shocked when the found out how i got them. ''A grin spread across his face. THREE Ghastly walked down the stone paths of the Dragonvale island, swerving and taking unusual routes to his destination, shaking ayone that was following him. He knew that he couldnt be followed, not on this important task. He was sent by his master to recieve the two dragons being bred for the organization. Ghastly did not know how they would be used, he assumed no one did besides the leader, not even the breeder. He veered off the path and into the woods, cutting through the trees and got to the back door of the breeder. "Hello," Ghastly said, "I'm here for the...special...dragons." "Ah. Ok," The breeder, Dragonhawk, said, "They are back this way. I have taken extra care of them," she led Ghastly to the back room. He was astounded at what he saw. A Bone and Reindeer dragon sat in the middle of the room. "Wow!" he said looking at them, "This is what he asked for?" "Yes, i was as shocked as you when he asked," Dragonhawk said. "Thank you," Ghastly said as he scooped up the little dragons and walked out the door with them in a cage with a cover over it. As he walked on stone path after stone path, he couldnt help but feel as if he was beong watched. ~ ~ ~ ~ Today, is deadline day. It has been one week since the "agreement" Pickle and Heat had on whether Heat would stay and help Pickle defeat Khaos. One week, since Heat said he would leave if there weren't 7 members. One week after, and there were only 5 members. ''He can't seriously quit on me now ''Pickle thought ''Can he? Pickle sat in his house wondering about the perdicament with Heat. He hadnt't discussed it with Heat afteer that first day, so he didn't know if he was even thinking of leaving, but he didn't want to take any chances. I guess I'll do some early morning recruiting, and not take my chance. But even if Pickle got one, he'd still be short a member. He set out for the town to do a bit of recruiting. Instead of taking the Ye Olde Buffet like usual, he decided to take a walk through the Islands and look for someone. He went through the positions available ing 786 in his head and then came across an unusual girl by the Ami'Lya Pond. She was sitting there painting the lake, but with an unusual dark tint. He sat down on the bench near her. He asked, "What are you painting?" "This wonderful pond," She replied, "After Khaos came." Pickle struck gold. She would be a great camoflauger when the time came, "Is that why it is dark?," he asked, pretending to be interested. She looked at him, her eyes bearing deep into his, "Of course silly, the Khaos made everything darker," she smiled, "Didn't you notice?" "Of course i did," He smiled back, "Would you like to go for a walk?" "Sure," She got out of her chair, "Where?" "Oh wherever fate leads us," They began to walk. They chatted for a short while about the Khaos, the islands, and the dragons, before Pickle popped the question, "How would you like to join the revolution. We could use someone like you." She laughed in his face, "Your thinking of revolting!" She continued laughing. "Yes we already have a group of people waiting to begin." She stopped laughing, "You're serious?" "Of course I am," He responded, "I'm tired of the Khaos rule." "If you're serious, then i will help," She said, "But I am no use in a fight." "That's Okay," He smiled, "I have a special role for you." ~ ~ ~ ~ Heat woke up that same morning, and after sleeping on it, he decided that he would leave the revolution. It's been 6 days since we got someone, with no new members in sight ''He thought. He got out of bed, got dresssed, and walked to the tree house. He climbed the ladder and saw the fimiliar faces of Glammy, Omega, Poke, and Pickle gathered around a new face. "Hello," Heat said as he came in, "And you are...?" Pickle spoke up, "This," motioning towards the new member, "is Jell." "And you must be this Heat I've heard so much about," She smiled. Heat looked at her, "I guess so. Welcome to 786," He pointed at Pickle, "Come with me." They both climbed down the ladder and walked into the woods. "I don't think I'm going to leave," He said agfter a minute of silence, "But we do need at least one more member if we are gonna try anything. Preferrably someone with strenghth." "It's good that yo'er not leaving," Pickle replied, "And i agree that we need some muscle." "Let's look!" Heat said as they changed paths, heading for the market. They arrived shortly after noon and scanned the area, looking for a recruit. Then Heat spotted one hauling treats into the market. "How about him?" Heat asked. "I don't know, I'd rather be sure that they aren't happy," Pickle said. But as he was saying that someone bumped into Heat, knocking him over. "Oops. Sorry to cause a bit more Khaos on the already Khaotic Islands," the man said. As Heat got up, Pickle said, "Your not happy with the way the islands are run either?" "Nope" the man said as he grined, "Glad to meet someone who thinks like me!" "Come with me!" Pickle said, "I need to show you something and make a proposal." "I'd be happy too," The man said, "By the way, I'm bullet." "Nice to meet you Bullet," The perky Pickle said as he led Bullet away. But Heat stood where he was, with a gut feeling that there was more to Bullet than meets the eye. FOUR The spy looked out over the horizon. While any normal person might have seen Red Trees as far as they could see,this spy saw something. He saw a hint of lightbrown in one of the trees. Doing his duty as a Khaos spy, he investigated the scene. He was shcoked at what he saw. Looking inside of one of the windows, he saw the two dragons owned by 786. Then he looked to his left, still looking in the window, and saw four people. Each one was talking in turn about Khaos, their rule, and how to stop it. ''I cannot believe this monstrosity! Then he heard movement behind him. He spun around, barely keeping his balence on the tree, and looked down. He saw two more people walking right below the treehouse. They must be "revolutionaries" too. ''After sitting and thinking on the tree for a few minutes, the spy, Hurricane, jumped from branch to branch all the way to the castle to inform Liber and the rest of the Khaos Organization about the treason going on in their own backyard. ~ ~ ~ ~ Liber sat at his throne in the Khaos Castle, pondering what to do with the dragons sittting in front of him. Both looked big, strong, and ready to do his bidding, but there was nothing to do with them. The only reason he had them bred was to be able to intimidate any "revolutionaries" that wanted to squash the rule of Khaos. But so far, no threat like that had arised in two years, so why bother? But that same moment, the Khaos spy, Hurricane, rushed in the room where Liber was. "Liber, sir, there are revolutionaries!" Hurricane sputtered out, "They have a dragon, er, two!" Liber jumped out of his chair and called an emergency meeting located in the Crisis Room that had not been used ever. By the time he got there, Katie, Ghastly and Destroyer were already there. Liber took his seat at the head of the table, Hurricane and Koala were the last to arrive, only 1 minute after Liber. Liber began, "Today, I have recieved and interseting tid-bit of news from our beloved spy, Hurricane," Hurricane bowed out of a job well done and Liber resumed talking, "He informed me of 'revolutionaries' on the island. I have called you all here to discuss how to handle them." Koala spoke first, "Send our Dragons after them? Thats easy enough." "Thats the thing!" Hurricane shouted, "They have dragons too!" There was a collective gasp at the table. "What dragons?" Katie asked. The reply made everyone at the table shudder, including Liber, "Love and Butterfly." "Well," Ghastly said with a chuckle, "Quite a perdicament we're in." Everyone at the table gave a subtle laugh. Then, they all thought for a moment before Destroyer spoke up. "Why don't we" He paused, "Set up listening devices in their "base" and find out more of their plan before we do anything hasty?" "I second that!" Koala said, followed by everyone else at the table, except Katie. She remained silent. But no one thought anything of it and they oproceeded with the plan. ~ ~ ~ ~ Hurricane took the same path he did earlierand stood on the same branch, but this time it was night, so he was hidden more. No one was in the cabin, except the dragons, which he considered strange. He walked into the treehouse and placed the devices in multiple spots. One behind the map on the wall, one under the floorboard, and the last under the treehouse. He tested all of the devices and all of them passed. He did a good job. But what he didnt know is that the dragons were waking up. He noticed when the Butterfly's elemental breath made him fly across the room and pinned him to a wall. The love dragon then sent out its hearts and pinned him to the wall. The butterfly dragon crawled on top of him and sent its elemental breath of air into his face, then the love dragon breathed hearts at him, leaving small cuts on him. The hearts keeping him pinned to the wall disintregrated and he ran off back to the castle. FIVE= "Hmm," Katie thought as she sat at the foot of her bed, pondering the situation about the 786. She knew they had to do something. Maybe scare them out of revolting? But it had to send a message to them. But it couldn't be anything too bad, or they would risk having them want to revolt even more. Quite a sticky situation. Could they set the 786's tree house on fire? Or vandalise it in another way to scare them out of trying anything?''Nah... they would just get another "base" to hide in. ''Could they steal one or both of the dragons? ''No... that would cause an outrage across the island if word got out. She sat thinking before the idea struck her. It seemed flawless! Then she remembered she couldn't do it. She would have to get someone else, a field agent to do it for her. She cycled them through her head, Ghastly was the scientist, so this didnt fit his role. Hurricane was the spy, he would work, but may not be the best choice. Destroyer was the body guard and they needed him back at the castle. But then she came to Koala, the bounty hunter. He fit the role perfectly. She bounced out of bed and called the meeting to disuss the plan, at 3:47am. ~ ~ ~ ~ Koala sat upright in bed as soom as he heard the meeting alarm. He heard footsteps of people running to the control room. He looked at the map of the castle and saw the alarm had been sounded from Katie's room. ''This must be urgent, ''he thought. He ran down the hall, trailing just behind Ghastly. They turned the corner and took a seat arouind the table. They were last to arrive. Liber spoke first, "Why have you called us here at this ridiculous hour?" he asked, receiving murmurs of agreement from the rest of the Khaos members. "Because," she said, "I have come up with a plan to scare the 786's off the path of revolting." An evil grin spread across her face as the rest of the table collectively gasped. She then got up and started walking, revealing her scheme, "I say, that to send a message, we do something evil, without causing any harm to them. But it has to be enough to scare them," The table nodded in agreement. "So I say, we kidnap one of them and hold him or her for a few days, giving them a message to take back to their leader, causing them not to revolt." The Khaos members were lucky they were sitting, or they would have all fainted. Liber was the only one to not look startled, and waved Katie on for more. "Koala! We need your expertise in this situation," she said, " You shall be the kidnapper." Koala grinned, "Hurricane! You will be the only other member needed as you shall spy on them, tell us when they will be in a prime postition to be kidnapped, and help Koala do anything he needs," she then looked at Ghastly and Destroyer, "You two will not be needed and shall carry out your normal daily routine. You will not be informed of anything pertaining to this." They both got up and left the room, leaving Liber, Katie, Koala, and Hurricane in the room together. Then, Liber spoke up for the first time. "Katie, I am leaving this operation to you. You shall lead it. I am putting my trust in you, and you shall not fail me," He quickly got up and left the room. "Hurricane, your mission begins tomorrow," Katie said after Liber left, "Koala, you shall not be involved until Hurricane gives us an exact date." "Yes, ma'am," Koala said, "I will do my job to the best of my abilities." "You had better, for the sake of our rule." ~ ~ ~ ~ Hurricane sat on the same branch he had so many times before, outside the 786 treehouse. The listening devices were doing their job as he listened in to every conversation going on in there. Then he heard Pickle say, "We need flight training if we are going to take down Khaos. I say we head out to the skys off the coast of the Gemstone Island. Each one of you will take turns flying without being spotted by the public. this session will be held next Monday." Hurricane grinned when he heard this and retreated back to the castle to reveal the news. ~ ~ ~ ~ Katie Smiled at Hurricane when she heard the news, "Good job!" she said and turned to Koala, "You know your job. Now we just wait." Check out its home wiki here! Category:Blog posts